


Chocolate: It's Not Just Another Dessert

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bored Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: Just another typical day in the life of one of SHIELD's power couples.





	Chocolate: It's Not Just Another Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts), [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 Slashorific challenge. The prompt was "All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." Charles Schultz

“You know that’s not good for you."

Tony shrugged. There were many things that were not good for him, but he gave up caring about what was good or not good for him years ago. He took another drag off his cigar and blew the smoke toward the evening sky.

“I figured that would be your response.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“You’re an adult. You know the risks.”

“Hmmm...”

“What?”

“Been awhile since anyone has considered me an adult,” Tony quietly remarked as he finished his cigar and crushed it out in the glass ashtray he had brought with him.

“Took you forty years, but you did grow up.”

“Ha, ha,” Tony retorted.

Phil shrugged. He wasn’t above busting Tony’s balls and his lover knew that.

“You come to drag me back or whisk me away?”

“As much as I would love to whisk you away, I must drag you back,” Phil told Tony with a wistful note in his voice. He would love nothing better than finishing what they had started earlier since they hadn’t seen each other in a few days, but it would have to wait until the launch party was over with.

“Pepper?”

“Pepper,” Phil confirmed.

“I hate product launches,” Tony grumbled. He picked up the ashtray and walked back inside.

Phil followed closely behind to keep his lover from slinking off to his lab instead of returning to the party and his obligations as host.

*&*

“Nice of you to join us, Tony,” Pepper said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she pulled him away from Phil. She hated it when he disappeared from company events.

“Yes, I know,” Tony said answering the unspoken question in Pepper’s eyes. He didn’t like disappointing her, but ever since Afghanistan he loathed anything that dealt with Stark Industries. “I was outside enjoying a bit of fresh air.”

“And a cigar.”

“That too,” he remarked as he set aside the ashtray that was still in his hand.

Pepper shook her head in dismay. It did no good telling Tony that cigars were bad for his health. He had given up on leading a healthy lifestyle years before.

“So do you need me to woo somebody or what?” he asked wanting to get the party over and done with.

“I want you to do what you do best,” Pepper countered.

“Smile, nod and shovel shit?”

“Yes,” Pepper said with a tight smile. She nodded toward the bar. “And you can start with the gentleman that has been hitting on Natasha all night long.”

“Tasha can handle herself,” Tony reminded Pepper. He didn’t want to admit that he hardly knew anything about the product that was being touted.

“I’m not asking you to rescue her,” Pepper pointed out since she was well aware that her friend was quite capable of murdering someone and making it appear as if the person died of natural causes. “I need you to rescue him before she decides he has annoyed her enough to make him permanently disappear.”

“Right,” Tony drawled as he studied the gentleman in question.

“Well?” Pepper prompted.

“I find that I’m suddenly parched,” Tony countered. “Would you like a drink?”

“No, thank you,” Pepper replied. “I’m good.”

“You certainly are,” Tony quipped before heading off to the bar.

*&*

Tony let himself back out onto the penthouse balcony knowing that would be where Phil would go once he finished helping Pepper tidy up from the party. He joined Phil and said, “I may have made myself a new friend.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Jury is still out on that,” Tony replied. He wanted to meet the man in a different setting where they didn’t have to be on their best behavior, so they wouldn’t show up on an episode of TMZ.

“Want me to run a background check?” Phil offered. He like everyone in Tony’s inner circle was wary of new people approaching Tony with an offer of friendship or even wanting to be a new investor in one of Tony’s eco-friendly projects. His lover had been burned many times before and Phil wanted to prevent that from happening this time.

“Jarvis beat you to the punch,” Tony answered. “Anyone attending tonight’s party had to be vetted, and besides if Tasha was tolerating him, how bad could he be?”

“You do have a good point there,” Phil agreed. Natasha was one of his best agents and he could rely on her or her partner when it came to Tony’s personal safety.

“Yes, I know I do,” Tony said with a sly smirk.

Phil seeing the smirk had to shake his head. Tony was not very subtle when it came to wanting sex. “What do you have planned?”

“Some ravishing followed by some cuddling followed by some more ravishing,” Tony answered with a soft chuckle.

“Didn’t I ravish you earlier?”

“Yes, but we were interrupted.”

“True,” Phil conceded. Jarvis had interrupted them to remind them of the party since Tony’s presence had been required.

“I have chocolate,” Tony prompted.

“You always have chocolate,” Phil countered even though the idea of licking chocolate sauce off Tony was rather appealing.

“Well, Charles Schultz said it best.”

“Said what?”

“All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn’t hurt,” Tony said quoting The Peanuts creator.

“You are a goof ball.”

“But, I’m your goofball.”

“Yes, you are,” Phil quietly agreed before pulling Tony into a toe tingling kiss.

*&*

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Tony asked as he held out another piece of chocolate for Phil to bite into.

Phil bit into the chocolate instead of answering Tony’s question. His lover could be insufferable when he was proven right about something, and at times it could be very annoying. Phil just didn’t feel like getting into a heated discussion with Tony so he erred on the side of caution and kept quiet.

Tony shrugged. He would let Phil have his diplomatic silence since he knew he was right, and that was all that mattered to him. “You want another piece before I start ravishing you again?”

Phil grabbed the bag out of Tony’s hand and dived in. Chocolate was one of his main weaknesses despite him publicly maintaining that it was just another dessert.

“Silly question,” Tony observed with a soft chuckle.

“You think?” Phil taunted between bites.

“Oh, shush you,” Tony retorted. “And save me some.”

“Why?”

“As much as I love you, I love chocolate more.”

“Asshole.”

“Gotta love me.”

Phil shook his head and handed Tony the remaining pieces in the bag.

Tony accepted them with a mischievous grin before pouncing Phil and continuing with his ravishing of his lover.


End file.
